My Missing Puzzle Piece
by FlawlessKlaine
Summary: Everyone is born with the name of their soulmate, somewhere on their body. Kurt refuses to look at his name, because he wants to dream about his soulmate, which he hopes , is famous singer Blaine Anderson. But that would be too much coincidence, or not..? MY SECOND STORY PLEASE REVIEW : KLAINE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**So, this is my second story, and my first multi-chaptered story. Why is chose this idea? I love fics where Blaine's famous, and I also love soulmatesfics , so I thought I'd just mix it together! I don't know if anyone has ever done this before, but I just liked the idea :) Sorry for my terrible English, I'm a 13 year old Dutch girl so my English won't be flawless (unlike Chris Colfer, who is flawless 3) **

**I hope you'll enjoy! R&R would be lovely! **

**Rated T for later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Kurt, Blaine or any of the other characters. If I did own Glee there would be 45 minutes of Klaine making-out.**

__

Chapter 1

Welcome in a world where everyone has their soulmates name somewhere on their body.

Kurt has a name too, but he can't see his name. But he's sure it is a boy's name. Kurt's so jealous , everyone has already found their soulmates by the New Directions. Brittany and Santana met when they were children, Mike and Tina at Junior High, and then you had Quinn and Puck, Finn and Rachel, Artie and Sugar **(A/N Rory doesn't exist) **even his best friend Mercedes Jones found her soulmate Sam last year!

Yeah, Kurt would lie if he said he wasn't jealous. But he knows somewhere in this world there is that one perfect person for him. And at least now he could always have the fantasy that the perfect one was famous singer Blaine Anderson.

__

'Blaine! Are you ready for your fotoshoot? C'mon we're in a hurry!'

Blaine sighed, his manager Wes was also his best friend, but he could be annoying as hell.

'Almost ready, Wesley!' Wes smirked at him, he hated when someone called him Wesley, and Blaine knew that.

'But they can't have a picture of my thumb remember?' Wes nodded.

Yeah, Blaine had a good life, he was a famous singer with million fans all over the world. But nobody can find out his soulmate is a boy. It'll destroy his reputation in this terrible homophobic world. Wes and Blaine went in de limousine and he looked down at the name on his thumb for the numerous time.

_Kurt Hummel_

__

'KURT! Did you already hear it?' His friend Mercedes screamed while she walked into his room. Kurt gave her his best _bitch please _look 'Errr….let me think, you are gonna tell me about your first kiss with Sam for the hundredth time…' He sighed and stared at Mercedes who looked insulted. 'No, I won't, maybe later' She smiled when Kurt rolled his eyes 'But. . . Blaine Anderson is having a concert in Lima and you can win VIP tickets!' Kurt started to scream and almost slapped Mercedes 'WHERE CAN I WIN THOSE TICKETS!'

'Just look in the newspaper…'

Kurt sprinted downstairs and with a 'Hey!' from Burt, he stole the newspaper and searched for the competition where you could win the tickets. 'OMG Mercy I know all the answers!' He ran to his laptop and e-mailed the answers to the redaction of the newspaper.

Kurt and Mercedes kept chatting about Blaine Anderson, but also about school. Kurt laughed 'Did Rachel really said she was the most talented person ever? Hahaha' They both had to laugh and suddenly they heard a sound. Kurt had an e-mail back! Kurt jumped and ran to his laptop. 'Dear Kurt….blablabla….competition….blablabla…..Oh… I did not win, someone else did.' Kurt sighed and sat down on his bed. Mercedes smiled' but Kurt, they say you've won at least tickets to his concert.'

Kurt nodded ' I know, it is just kind of my dream to meet Blaine Anderson in real life you know..?'

Mercedes nodded and was just about to give him a peptalk, when she was interrupted by her phone. 'I've to go, date with Sam…I'm really sorry for you.' She gave Kurt a hug and a kiss on the cheek and she was gone. Kurt layed on his bed, staring at the huge Blaine Anderson poster. 'Someday I'll meet you.' He whispered and then he fell asleep.

**A/N Wow, that went really well actually! I'm really happy with the results and I already thought about the second chapter, so I will update that soon! Hope you all liked it REVIEW PLEASE**

**XOXO,**

**TMD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Omg so many favorites and story alerts! I love you guys! Btw, this whole story is for my amazing Twitterfriends Lotte, Tara & Dagmar! LOVEYOU 3**

**And a shoutout for LookingforyouforeverXxX ! She's so nice you must check out her stories!**

**In this chapter my OTP will meet. Yay!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews are lovely!**

**Disclaimer: I'm secretly Ryan Murphy **

Kurt looked at the big stadium when he went out of his car. Omg this was huge! Kurt looked at the ticket in his , yeah, he was totally ready to see Blaine Anderson in real life! Than he saw a girl standing really lonely, looking around. 'Hey are you alone here?' He asked shy.

The girl smiled 'I am, so are you, I see…Lets go together!'

Kurt nodded 'I'm Kurt by the way.'

The girl shook his hand 'My name's Lotte.' She stared at him for a while, making Kurt feel really uncomfortable.

Than she started talking again 'Sorry for asking…but are you um…'

'Gay?' Kurt smiled 'I am, 100%'

Lotte sighed happily 'Well if you weren't I'd totally date you! Your clothes are amazing!'

Kurt blushed and they inside the stadium.

Because they were early, they could sit wherever they want. After hours of waiting and chatting, the lights went down and the famous Blaine Anderson came on stage….

'So, you'll be performing 'Not Alone' , 'Teenage Dream', 'Drive By' and two other songs you can pick by yourself.'

Blaine nodded while he was pretending listening to Wes, what did he said? Something about Not Alone….

Being famous was great, it really was, but sometimes he just wanted a normal life without fans everywhere. He couldn't even go for a walk or something!

Blaine looked in the mirror for the last time and went upstage.

Everyone around him started screaming and tried to touch him.

Blaine walked to the microphone, 'Hi everyone! It's so great to be here, only two hours away from where I was born!' The audience started screaming again when Blaine continued talking. 'I'm gonna sing 'Not Alone', it's a song I wrote by myself!'

He looked around and started singing.

_I've been alone _

_Surrounded by darkness _

_I've seen how heartless _

_The world can be _

_I've seen you crying _

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see _

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through _

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling _

_And I feel you so close to me _

_And you tell me_

He was just finished with the second verse when he saw him. The most beautiful boy he had ever seen. His hair was brown, his skin was flawless, and did he mention those eyes? They were blue or green or gray, Blaine didn't know. All he knew that he had to meet this boy.

He silently prayed that the beautiful boy was a VIP, but that'd be to lucky of course…

_Baby, you're not alone _

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble I trip and stumble _

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons But I don't need 'em _

_All I need is to look in your eyes _

_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true _

_It don't matter what'll come to be _

_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be You know our love is all we need _

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

The rest of the show went really well, and Blaine couldn't stop staring at the boy.

Kurt really enjoyed the show, sometimes it almost looked like Blaine saw him!

Lotte and Kurt switched numbers, and they found out they both lived in Lima **(A/N The performance was there ;) But still) **

Blaine went offstage and Kurt checked the time, 11 pm.

He decided to grab a coffee before he went home, When he came in the coffee shop and ordered a non-fat mocha, he was still in heaven.

Blaine was even hotter in real than in all those magazines!

The barista gave him his order with a wink, and Kurt just ignored it. Not his type…

He walked back to his car and sung Teenage Dream.

Then someone tapped his shoulder, asking ' Hey, was that you singing?'

Kurt slowly turned around…

Blaine walked offstage, searching for the beautiful boy, but he didn't see him. The VIP's walked in , screaming when they saw him. 'BLAINE ANDERSON! I'M YOUR SOULMATE.' One girl screamed and Blaine sighed, this was going to be a long evening…

He quickly faked a smile and greeted his fans. After that he ran outside, he couldn't take it anymore.

Why can't people just accept the fact that he's a human too? The fans talked to him like his was some kind of God or something.

He just wanted for one time, that people admired him because of his voice, not because of his looks.

Than he suddenly heard someone singing. It was like an angel, and the melody of 'Teenage Dream' filled his ears.

Blaine looked around him and saw a boy walking towards his car.

He walked to the boy and tapped him on his shoulder. 'Hey, was that you singing?'

The boy slowly turned around, and Blaine looked into the most beautiful pair of blue/green/gray eyes he had ever seen.

**A/N Oooh! Cliffhanger! I'm so mean to you guys, I actually begin to feel bad about myself! Did you like the chapter? **

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE CANDY AND I LIKE CANDY * ****winkwink ***

**Oh, almost forgot! **

**I also don't own the songs 'Not Alone' by Darren Criss , 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry or 'Drive By' by Train. I know Glee's never done Drive By, but I just love that song!**

**Love,**

**TMD****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Omg, sorry for letting you guys wait so long! I was at the camping with my dad and I can't update stories via my phone!**

**Well, here it is, chapter 3 (: It's a little angsty this time, but don't worry, I promise I will not kill you !**

**Also, I wanna thank my great friend CrissColferLove ! She really helped me when I had a writers block, so this chapter is for her and Lotte, (who made a ff account! LotteGleek) Dagmar & Tara!**

**Disclaimer: Put here something funny what sais I don't own glee (: **

'Hey, was that you singing?'

Kurt slowly turned around to look in beautiful hazel eyes, and then he saw it.

'OMG, you are…you are….' He stuttered

Blaine smiled 'Yes, I am Blaine Anderson, I know.'

Kurt was totally in shock, here in front of him stood Blaine Anderson aka Mr. Perfect, his idol, his everything. AND HE HEARD HIM SINGING?

'You heard me singing.' Kurt whispered. ' . .'

Blaine smiled, 'Yeah and it was pretty good, actually.' He couldn't believe someone as gorgeus as this boy excited in this world.

'You really thought that?' The boy smiled shy.

'Yeah, really.' _You sound like an angel, and you also look like one_, he thought, but he could stop himself from saying it out loud. This boy had a great fashion taste, but he didn't even know he was gay.

The boy gave him a hand, 'My name's Kurt, by the way, Kurt Hummel, and before you ask yes I'm gay.'

Blaine was in shock, this couldn't be happening, he didn't deserve this beautiful guy, Omg he just met his soulmate. . .

'W-what?' Blaine still couldn't believe it, he needed to be sure.

'I'm gay, does that makes you feel uncomfortable?' Kurt smirked, this can't be happening! He always thought Blaine Anderson was one of those special people who didn't care about your sexuality, but clearly he did.

'No, no I didn't mean the _gay _thing…' Blaine quickly said, but Kurt already heard enough and he felt that he was really angry.

'Oh no, I get it all, _Blaine Anderson_.' He said bitchy. 'Now you're trying not to loose fans, or you're just afraid that I'll tell this story to the newspaper. Do you see it? BLAINE ANDERSON IS HOMOPHOBE. You don't want to loose fans, so now you pretend like you're not a homophobe. Wow, I didn't know you were that low.'

Blaine was shocked, he really was. Kurt thought he was a homophobe! 'No Kurt, I really didn't mean that!' He tried but Kurt already turned around and walked to his car.

Blaine ran inside, he finally found his soulmate and now he screwed it up. Smart move, Blaine. Really really smart.

Kurt walked to his car, he was so mad at Blaine, he didn't know he was such a terrible, heartless person. Really, he thought Blaine was different because he had an amazing voice? He seriously hated himself for that.

He quickly went home and ran to his room , ignoring his father who called him multiple times.

Then he called Mercedes 'Hey _boo!_' she said enthousiast 'How was the concert? Did you meet Blaine Anderson?'

I don't know how she does it, but she always makes me smile, but when she asked if I met Blaine I sighed.

'The concert was great! And I actually met Blaine Anderson…' Mercedes screamed, 'OMG TELL ME EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW.'

I took a deep breath and started talking 'Well it was terrible. He is terrible. He's totally into himself and a terrible homophobe!'

'Aahw, sweetie' Mercedes said 'But now you really now what kind of person he is.'

I sighed 'But Mercedes, that's the thing. The worst part is…'

'Yes?'

'I still like him.'

Blaine ran to his tourbus and cried in his pillow. 'I screwed everything, I screwed everything.' He repeated to himself.

He was the dumbest person in this world, now his soulmate thinks he is a homophobe! It's not supposed to be like that with soulmates! Everything just sucks.

He searched for his guitar, the only thing that could cheer him up was music.

_What have I done?_

_I wish I could run,_

_away from this ship going under_

_just trying to help out everyone else_

_now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

Blaine sighed, this was totally how he felt right now.

_what can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_and all that you touch tumbles down?_

_cause my best intentions_

_keep making a mess of things,_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_but how many times will it take?_

_oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?_

_can I start again, with my fate again?_

_cause I can't go back and endure this_

_I just have to stay and face mistakes,_

_but if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_

_what can you do when you're good isn't good enough?_

_and all that you touch tumbles down?_

_cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_but how many times will it take?_

_oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

Blaine put away his guitar, and started crying again. But than something snapped in him and he realized something.

He needed to find Kurt Hummel.

'What do you mean you still like him?' Mercedes asked.

'He is just so cute and handsome and he has such an amazing voice Mercedes! He's just perfect, like you think Sam is perfect!'

'But…' Mercedes said. 'I don't think he's your soulmate, do you? That'd be too much coincidence…'

'I know I know'

'So, I have a plan sweetie. You and me are going to the Lima Bean tomorrow and we're gonna search for your soulmate. I don't know if he lives here, but we can always give it a try, okay?'

Kurt laughed 'You're crazy you know that? Okay, I'm in, meet you tomorrow'

'LOVEYOU' Mercedes screamed.

'LOVEYOUTOO!' Kurt screamed back and he throw away his phone and stared at the poster of Blaine Anderson. Meeting his soulmate in Lima? That's like wearing clothes from last summer. Impossible.

But he wanted to make Mercedes happy, so he agreed.

With one more look at the poster he sighed.

This was going to be a long night.

**A/N**

**Sooo….that was a little angsty, wasn't it? Sorry I'm so mean to you! **

**And I don't know if I can update this week, it is testweek at school, so I have two tests a day! And I really need to learn, so I haven't really time to write. But I will try!**

**Hope you liked the chapter **_**lessthanthree**_

**Please Review!**

**Xoxo,**

**TMD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ohyeah! I can update a story cuz the only thing I have tomorrow is math, and believe or not, but it is actually easy! So, in my opinion, the last chapter really sucked. But I had a writers block so you can't blame me (: Okay, you can blame me, but this chapter will be better I promise!**

**I love all your sweet reviews, you're so amazing!**

**Someone asked why Kurt can't see his own soulmate name, that's because his hair grown over it, and his parents have seen the name, but Kurt doesn't want to know the name because he wants to dream about Blaine being his soulmate (: **

**Keep reviewing, and I keep writing!**

**Okay, I'm boring, so let's just go to the story Yay!**

**Ohw, and Kurtcedes is going to the Lima Bean, and they are there now, just that you know x**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, I haven't kidnapped RIB yet.**

'C'mon sweetie, it's not like he was your soulmate or something.' Mercedes gave Kurt his coffee and Kurt sighed 'I know, Mercy, it is just that I thought Blaine was one of those special persons who didn't care if you were gay, straight, bi, purple or dinosaur or whatever. But I was wrong.'

Kurt drank his coffee, when everyone started screaming.

'OH MY GOD' 'What is it Mercedes? Who died? Where's the fire?'

Mercedes stared at Kurt and said 'It's Blaine, he's here.'

'WHAT?' Kurt sighed, that crazy selfish star was everywhere, but _damn, _he looked handsome, like always.

One of the bodyguards came to their table 'Okay, you have to leave, it is to dangerous for Blaine to be around normal people like you. Some fans are really crazy and I don't want anyone to get hurt.'

Mercedes stood up and walked away, but Kurt didn't even think about it. This was HIS Lima Bean and he wouldn't leave her because of some dude who liked his privacy.

'No.' Kurt said to the bodyguard.

The guy looked confused, 'No?'

'No, I'm not leaving because a star wants this place for his own, it doesn't make any sense and I'm not leaving.'

The bodyguard became mad and wanted to punch Kurt when a voice came from behind. 'Don't punch him!'

Kurt looked up to see who was his saver….It was…Blaine Anderson? As in homophobe, mean Blaine Anderson? That couldn't be possible. But still it was him and he kind of saved him.

'Hey, you're Kurt right? I met you yesterday…' Blaine smiled, like he could ever forget this boy, his _soulmate_.

'Yes, it's me' The boy said bitchy 'And I haven't forget what you said.'

It felt like Blaine was punched in the stomach. Blaine had been bullied for years, because he liked singing more than cars or girls. Now he felt like it all came back. But he was stronger now and he was going to say Kurt the truth, about him being his soulmate.

'Listen Kurt, I didn't mean it.' Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine interrupted him 'I really didn't, I'm not a homophobe, I think every person is perfect in his own way, and it really doesn't matter who is your soulmate. Or better, who you fall in love with and want to be with forever.'

Kurt listened with his mouth open and smiled to Blaine. 'I understand, I should've known better. Sorry for judging you.' Blaine nodded and smiled and he wanted to start talking about soulmates when Kurt started talking again. 'You know, I've been bullied a lot…can I…Do you mind if I tell you?' Blaine smiled to Kurt as a sign he would listen and signed to the bodyguards they had to leave.

'Well, as I said, I've been bullied a lot, and that's because I'm gay. I am a big fan of you' Kurt blushed 'And when you, of all people made a homophobic comment, which wasn't mean homophobic' he added quickly 'I was just so mad…You know… it's hard to be gay in Ohio, I mean if I lived in NY or something people just accept me. But here, there is a neatherlander who said he will kill me….'

Blaine was shocked, but paid attention when Kurt started talking again.

'And he…I was throw into a locker for the thousandth time, and I got mad, and run after him to the locker room and started screaming at him. And then…..' Kurt started crying.

' Hey, you don't have to tell….'

'No, I want to tell you. I don't know why, but I feel I can trust you…Well, he…he kissed me.'

Blaine shocked 'HE KISSED YOU?'

'Yeah, it happened a few weeks ago….I never told anyone.'

Omg I can't tell him he's my soulmate, Blaine thought, he isn't ready for it, not yet.

Blaine smiled. 'I know it's a little early, but can I have your number? You're really nice and I'd like to be friends.'

They switched number and Blaine left.

Than it hit him, he met the person who he's gonna be with for the rest of his life. But that wasn't the worst part.

_He fell in love with him._

Kurt didn't know why he told the story to Blaine. He trusted him, it was something new, that he trusted someone he only met a day before. Blaine was just so understanding, almost like he knew how it was to be gay.

Kurt went home and started humming while he walked to his bedroom.

And than it hit him. Blaine was so sweet, kind and handsome. It had always been a celebrity crush, until he saw how great Blaine was, also on the inside.

_He fell in love with him._

**A/N Aaaw so romantic :') EVERYTHING IS KLAINE AND NOTHING HURTS YAY! Okay, new chapter coming up in a few days! Review please, reviews give me the energy to write, because I know people read my stories! (: **

**Testweek is almost finished, only tomorrow! And than I have SUMMER VACATION WOEHOEE!**

**Xoxo,**

**TMD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Sorry for letting you guys wait so long! The vacation finally started and I had plans for every day! This will be the last chapter, sorry everyone who liked the story, but I think it's a terrible story and I guess I'm just better at writing one-shots….SORRY**

**Also, sorry Kaylee, you asked everyday if I wrote a new chapter and it just didn't happen…**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Loveyouall!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Glee and I never will. I also don't own Chris Colfer or Darren Criss. Hmm….I'd like to own them :) NO UNDAPPER THOUGHTS!**

It was a few weeks ago that Kurt and Blaine switched numbers, and Kurt had to admit, that he was falling for Blaine. Hard. They became best friends and Kurt was even a little popular since the media found out Blaine had a new best friend.

But what he didn't understand, Blaine was so flirty, was that just his job or did he liked him as more than just friends?

One time he asked Blaine who his soulmate was, and Blaine hadn't answered and started talking about something else. Maybe it was time for Kurt to look at the name behind his ear….

What Kurt also didn't understand was why Burt was so….weird when Blaine was around, by Mercedes he was just happy but he it always seemed like he wanted to make it extra special when Blaine came over. Well, it must be because Blaine is famous or something.

But what Kurt didn't know, was that Burt wanted Blaine to like him, cause he was one of those persons who saw Kurt's name when he was a baby, and that name said: _Blaine Anderson_.

Kurt was really excited, Blaine asked him to go to a performance tonight, Kurt went to Blaine's performances all the time, but this time was really special cause Blaine asked him to sing with him, and, stupid as he was, he said yes. So now there was no turning back, he hoped Blaine chose a nice song to sing as a duet.

Blaine was freaking nervous, tonight he'd tell Kurt that he is his soulmate, and everyone will find out he's gay, he'll lose fans, he'll maybe lose everything, but he loves Kurt so so much, and that's all that matters. He had chosen a really romantic song to sing with Kurt tonight, at a performance in Westerville, where also the Warblers would come.

He hadn't told the management about the duet, they would think he is crazy to sing with a boy…Damn, he hated this homophobic world.

The evening became closer and closer and Blaine became more nervous every minute. When he saw a Kurt's car outside he helped him trough the paparazzi and took him backstage.

Kurt was shaking.

'Are you nervous?' Blaine asked shy. Kurt nodded 'I have these nightmares that I'm going to forget the lyrics or I'm going to sing and nothing is gonna come out..'

Blaine smiled and before he knew he said: 'I think it's adorable.'

Kurt didn't listen to him and was freaking out 'What did you say?' 'Umm…nothing….nothing' Blaine stuttered. Kurt smiled his beautiful smile and Blaine felt like he was dying.

'So….' Kurt said, breaking the comfortable silence, 'What song are we gonna sing?' Blaine smiled 'Perfect by Pink, you know that song?' 'Of course I do' Kurt said nervously.

Blaine checked his watch and saw it was time to go on stage, he quickly gave Kurt a hug and jumped on the stage. 'Hello Westerville!' Nobody said hello back, all he heard was girls screaming. Sucks for you, Blaine thought, I already found my soulmate. 'I hope you'll all have a great evening! First, I want to welcome my old school friends! We were in the Warblers in the past and they came here for me ! Give them an applause!' The audience applauded and Blaine started his first song, Not Alone of course. When he was finished with three songs he thought, this is it. The moment I'm gonna lose everything. Farewell famousness I loved you.

'Now, my fans, I'd like to introduce someone to you! Maybe some of you heard about him, but now he is here! Kurt Hummel, come on stage!' Kurt walked on the stage, _beautiful as ever, _Blaine thought, and he got a big applause. 'We will be singing a duet tonight! We're gonna sing Perfect by Pink, believe me, Kurt is amazing!' Blaine smiled at Kurt when the music started and Kurt began with the first verse.

_Made a wrong turn,_

_Once or twice,_

_Dug my way out,_

_Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions,_

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life._

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,_

_Miss "No way it's all good"_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken,_

_Always second guessing,_

_Underestimated,_

_Look, I'm still around._

Blaine was shocked, Kurt was just flawless in every way. He almost forgot to sing with Kurt.

_Pretty pretty, please!_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than..._

_Less than perfect._

_Pretty pretty please!_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect, to me._

_You're so mean (you're so mean)_

_When you talk (when you talk)_

_About yourself,_

_You were wrong._

_Change the voices (change the voices)_

_In your head (in your head)_

_Make them like you_

_Instead._

_So complicated!_

_Look how big you'll make it,_

_Feel with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough!_

_I've done all I can think of_

_Chase down all my demons,_

_And see you do the same._

_Ohh, ohh!_

_Pretty pretty, please!_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than_

_Less than perfect._

_Pretty pretty please!_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect..._

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear._

_The only thing I should be drinking is an iced cold beer_

_So cool in line, and we try try try,_

_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time!_

_Done looking for the critics 'cause they're everywhere,_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair._

_Exchange yourselves and we do it all the time._

_Why do we do that ?_

_Why do I do that ?_

_...Why do I do that ?_

_Yeahh! Ohh! Oh pretty pretty please!_

_Pretty pretty, please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than..._

_Less than perfect._

_Pretty pretty please!_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect, to me!_

_You're perfect, you're perfect to me!_

_Pretty pretty, please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect_

_To me._

The audience went wild and everyone was screaming. Blaine felt so good, but so bad at the same time.

'Okay, I have to say something to you Kurt…' He said, and Kurt's eyes became big.

'When we met, you thought I was a crazy homophobe. ' Kurt smiled embarrassed 'But you became fast one of the most important persons in my life, and I want to show you something, and maybe you'll be shocked, and maybe I'll lose everything. But I don't care, as long as you're with me, everything is alright.'

He heard a few 'Aaw' s and than he showed Kurt his thumb. Something nobody, except his parents, had ever seen.

'But I don't care, as long as you're with me everything is alright.' Blaine said to him and than he showed him his thumb. And on that thumb stood _Kurt Hummel. _Kurt Freaking Hummel. That was his name. His name was on Blaine Andersons thumb. He was Blaine's soulmate. Kurt couldn't stop himself and leant forward, really slowly, just to be sure Blaine said it was okay. He looked into those beautiful hazel eyes, and saw a sparkle and than he crashed his lips on Blaine's.

When they pulled away from what seemed like hours, they remembered they were on stage. Everyone was screaming and cheering, and there were no Booh's or people screaming 'Fag!'

Kurt went offstage and Blaine quickly finished the show and ran to Kurt to kiss him again and again and again. With their hands intertwined, they walked outside, where, of course, was media everywhere. They took thousand pictures and asked weird questions like: 'When are you getting married?'

The boy next to Kurt, his boyfriend, OMG, his boyfriend. Blaine Freaking Anderson is his boyfriend! His boyfriend smiled and said: 'Someday, we'll get married and he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Kurt blushed.

They finally reached the tourbus, and fell down on the bed, not tired at all and started kissing again. Blaine whispered really quiet in Kurt's ear _'I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete.'_

That night, was a wild night.

**A/N **

**Soo, that was it…You liked it? I just love sweet Klaine, it's so adorable! Well, this is definitely the longest chapter, it has 1300 words or something? Oh, I don't own the song F*cking Perfect by Pink. **

**Well, I hope you all really liked the story, and if you have any prompts, or ideas, just pm me and maybe I'll write it for you!**

**Love You All! **

**Xoxo,**

**TMD**


End file.
